The sailor knights
by SaturnGrys
Summary: the senshi must face a horrible new evil and this time there may be no stopping it with out help from their new knights


The Senshi Knights   
  
BY:AMANDA S. GRYS  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
I would like to thank the people that created Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z and GT. This story is a cross over between 2 of the best anime ever made.   
  
Introduction:  
  
There is peace in the world at long last. Or is there? Something is coming and two universes must come together in order to defeat the impending evil that is on its way, to save both places. Or it could spell certain doom for not only our heroes but for all space and time. What is to become of all of this?  
  
Notes:  
  
I own none of the characters from the two anime that I am using. However, I do own the villains. If you want to use them, email me. My address is at the end. That is all I ask. And now the matches. =japanese words

kaa-san=mother

musume-chan=daughter

Matches:  
  
Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask  
  
Sailor Mercury and Krillan  
  
Sailor Mars and Vegeta  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Goku  
  
Sailor Venus and Yamcha  
  
Sailor Pluto and Trunks  
  
Sailor Uranus and Goten  
  
Sailor Neptune and Tien  
  
Sailor Saturn and Gohan  
  
Chapter 1:Friend or foe  
  
5 years had passed since the fight with Galaxia. The world was finally at peace , well at least as far as the senshi were concerned. They decided to commemorate this with a picnic and a party. Everyone thought that they could rest until the freeze. But it seemed quiet. A little to quiet. Especially to Rei.  
  
"Guys, have you noticed how quiet it has been lately? A little too quiet I think. I sense that something is amiss." Rei started but Usagi, per usual, started to argue with her and her logic.  
  
"No way Rei. There is nothing amiss. You are just not used to peace yet. You are just imagining things. You really need to chill out and relax. Nothing is about to happen." Usagi said confidently.  
  
"Odango-sama will u wake up and smell the coffee? Use your brain. It has been 5 years since our last battle. Doesn't that seem a little weird to any of you?" Rei countered Usagi.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT REI HINO! I AM NOT AN ODANGO-SAMA! MY HAIR MAY LOOK LIKE ODANGOS BUT I AM NOT AN ODANGO-SAMA! NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR ELSE I WILL CALL YOU THE NAME THAT I CALL YOU IN MY HEAD! HOW ABOUT THAT?!" Usagi screamed at her. It was obvious that she was pissed off cause she never threatened to do that, ever.   
  
"Usagi-sama, don't you think that you are being a little hard on Rei? I mean she was just trying to lighten the mood a little. There is no need to yell…." Ami started but was cut off when Usagi turned on her.  
  
"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU BRAIN FREAK!! I DON'T NEED TO BE LECTURED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! YOU THINK YOU KNOW IT ALL AND THEREFORE KNOW THAT ALL REI WAS DOING IS HAVING FUN. WELL SHE HURT MY FEELINGS AND I WILL NEVER EVER TAKE THAT FROM HER AGAIN!" Usagi screamed at Ami.  
  
"Kaa-san please. You are scaring me by yelling at your friends. You and I both know that they mean no harm. That and plus you are taking this thing way to seriously. You need to loosen up a bit so that you relax during this time." Chibi-usa piped up. Usagi looked at her future daughter and looked like she was going to hit her when she stopped and smiled a little.  
  
"Yes, I guess that u are right musume-chan. I will do my best to calm down even though it will be hard." Usagi looked at her friends and then to Rei and Ami. "Rei, I am sorry but you know how I hat being called that. It is a very serious insult. And I for one resent the fact that I am being called Odango just cause on my hair-do. I mean yea I may be slow and all but that does not mean that I am stupid. I may be a ditz at time but that is no reason to insult me.  
  
"Ami I am sorry I called u a brain freak and all. I was just so angry that I could not control my temper. I just lost control of it all and for that I am truly sorry, to all of you. I should never have yelled. It was un-princess like of me." Usagi said.  
  
"It is ok Usagi. You were mad. I don't blame you. I would be mad too but I am not. It doesn't do any good. You are who you are. You cant change that." Ami told her friend before turning on Rei, "Rei, I do believe that you owe Usagi an apology. Well? We are waiting. Rei?" she shook her. "Rei, you ok?"  
  
"A great and powerful evil has just appeared here on Earth. We are once again needed as defenders of the planet. This is not a time for a party or picnic. The planet is depending on us and we cant let it down. We know the cost. We must fight again to protect the future. Are you all with me?" Rei stated then asked. The other senshi looked at her when another voice spoke up.  
  
" She tells the truth. The Earth…no the universe itself is in peril. If you love the Earth, you must protect it. We must unite because of the danger that has just arrived. The very existence of space and time itself is in grave danger. The universe is, once again, depending on us. To survive, we must beat this evil that is coming. We must be on guard and reeady for anything at all times for there is no telling when or where this new threat will strike. However, when it does strike, we need to be ready. We will, i am afraid to say, need outside help. I am not sure how, but i sense something else is coming. So, what do you guys say? Are we going to fight for our future or are we going to sit back and let this new threat come and destory everything that we have worked so hard to create and love." Hotaru told her commerads. The rest of the senshi looked at here, flabbergasted. Finally, Makoto spoke.

"Well, Idont know about you guys but I am going to fight for the right to live and for the future. I mean if we don't do anything about it, then what is the use of us being senshi? If we dont fight this evil, nothing that is written that should happen will never happen and Crystal Tokyo will never be made. The evil will have won and all that we accomplished will be destoried. Do you guys want that to happen? Or are you with me in saying that we fight this thing til it is gone." She lectured and the others agreed.

It was at that moment that the screaming started in the park and all the senshi looked up. "Well, it looks like the party is just about to start. What do u say about going to crash their lil party and set thing right." haruka smirked. "HAI" the agreed

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"

"MARS ETERNAL POWER!"

"JUPITER ETERNAL POWER!"

"VENUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEO-MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"URANUS ETERNAL POWER!"

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL POWER!"

"PLUTO ETERNAL POWER!"

"SATURN ERTERNAL POWER!"

All of the senshi said their phrases and transformed as Mamoru produced a perfect red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Are u ready to rock and roll senshi?" Tuxedo asked them.

"Well duh. I say that we go and crash that shin-dig of theirs and show them that the only party allowed here is the kind where people are safe." Uranus and Jupiter stated at the same time.

They all went towrds the place where the youma was. To get its attention off the innocent people that it was attacking, Jupiter and Pluto nodded to each other and took off, landing 2 perfect kicks to the stomach.

"YOU! WHO DO U THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE STOPPING MY FUN! NOW MOVE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" the youma cried.

"Your harmful ways and dispicable deeds will not go unpunished. This party is over for you. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"And also in the name of the future moon and all of the planets we punish u as well. We are the sailor team and are about to kick your butt!"

"HA! You pathetic humans. You do not stand a whisper of a chance agains me, LEONA!" the youma stated loudly. The senshi thought that she was ugly and they were right. She stood on 2 feet like a human, had the head of a lion, fangs and venom like a corbra,the body of an alligator, and wings like a vulture.


End file.
